Fairy Tail the Begining of a New Dawn
by DarkeDragon42
Summary: Even though they beat Zeref's Demons their adventure never ends! Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Wendy all are back! Even though the story really pays attention to Natsu and Lucy Who which are begining to fall in love with each other! So lets start off the story with something funny !


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Hey Guys Its Me Dragon again with a brand new story! Yes i know i still haven't finished My kingdom hearts one ... but i ran out of ideas for it XD**

**But don't worry i got plenty of ideas already planned for this story. So Lets jump to it, I am creating a a Fairy Tail Story,**

**In which the plot is made 5 months after Fairy tail won the battle between the demons of Zerf! (This Story will contain some relationships going on, It Might**

**Seem it is going to get dirty but it wont so don't worry the story is for teens mostly, but it can be for anyone that loves fairy tail!) Oh and also the story**

**will be told in different point of views throughout.**

**I Do not own Fairy Tail (oh how i wish XD)**

**Okay that seems to sum everything up... Enjoy reading! and tell me if i made any mistakes.. or if you have any amazing ideas THANKS!**

~Prologue~

Five! Five months have already passes since Tartarus, the demon guild made from the books of Zeref, was defeated by Fairy Tail. Through all of this just just happened not that long ago, the entire guild was back to its happy self with the guild finally rebuilt and everyone safe and sound the guild carried on being happy as ever. With Natsu strolling around like he owned the place, just to be put in his place by Laxus, Gray stripping as usual, but whats this he is talking to Juvia?!  
When did this happen, last time i checked Gray didn't even acknowledge her, now it looks like they are hitting it up good. Wow it even seems Elfman and Ever have started dating..  
I just realized i haven't been on a date forever... With all the love in the air, ahh now is not the time Lucy. Anyways where was I oh yea, looks like Erza is back to her old self i wonder what happened to begin with. With it being a boring, tiresome day i felt like i was about to head home and go to bed, but as soon as I thought those words up I hear "LUCY GET UP WE GOT TO GET MOVING OR WE MIGHT LOSE THE JOB!"...Damnit Natsu couldn't you have picked a better time to do this.

Lucy's POV

After completing a stupid job with Natsu and happy Lucy headed home, "You know i really wish Natsu would grow up... I mean picking a job to play with little kids? What the hell Natsu." Lucy complained to Plue. "Plu-Plue!" Plue said. As Lucy was walking her normal way she always does she saw that the boatmen were back rowing away like before she disappeared those 7 years ago, "Although its been 10 months since their return i still cant believe how much everything has changed, it seems a whole lifetime passed by...  
But i guess its done now can not reverse time i guess." Lucy said while opening the door to her apartment she found a dozing Natsu face first in her bed. As she was about to scream for him to get it out, but instead found that she was so tired that she could barely whisper. So she just went to change and laid beside him slowly but surely feel asleep.

Natsu's POV

When Natsu woke up he found himself on top of a sleeping Lucy and grabbing a part that he shouldn't be.. "WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu screamed to himself. Trying not to wake Lucy he gently came off of her and got off the bed, "Wow she must really be out if she didn't notice that.." He thought. While Lucy was still sleeping Natsu went to go take a shower and search through Lucy's stuff, "Ooh whats this one." He whispered to himself, "Awesome colors on this one!" He gasped. After that he didn't know what to do, he tried on some of Lucy's clothes "Hey i look better than Lucy in some of these!" he laughed. He eat all of Lucy's food, "Hmm Lucy why don't you have any more food than this?" but still after that he still couldn't find anything interesting, so he just got back in bed with Lucy and dosed off once again.

Gray's POV

After finishing his talk with Juvia, which was unexpectedly good, Gray decided to go out and work on a job. He was going to invite Lucy, but it seems Natsu took the fight out of her already.  
Speaking of Natsu and Lucy where did they go? "Hey Erza do you know where Natsu and Lucy went?" Gray asked. "Umm well last time i saw Natsu he said he was going to surprise Lucy by going over to her apartment and paying for her rent for the next year." Erza stated. "You know it seems like Natsu and Lucy are getting closer you know? Its going to be weird if they start making out in the middle of a job with us!"  
Gray laughed. "Yea it would be awkward, but i hope those two hook up there are always so dear to each other." Erza laughed. "Well i guess i need to check up on them, don't want Natsu getting to far into the relationship business!" Gray exclaimed as he ran out the door. "I wonder what those two are up to right now..."

Lucy's POV

When Lucy awoke she noticed 3 things First It was night time, second Natsu was still in her bed, and third HE WAS ON TOP OF HER! SMACK! Lucy slapped Natsu so hard that he woke and was thrown to the floor.  
"Lucy that really hurt, what was that for!" Natsu whined. "Well first you were in my bed, and second YOU WERE ON TOP OF ME GRABBING ME SOMEWHERE INAPPROPRIATE!" Lucy raged. "Shit not again..." Natsu mumbled, "AGAIN! WHEN DID THESE EVER HAPPEN BEFORE!" Lucy, almost soothing over with rage, screamed. "Eh well uhhhhhhh" Natsu started, but was interrupted by someone at the door. "WHO THE FUCK IS IT!" Lucy screamed. "Its uh me .. Gray." Five minuntes later Lucy was explaining why she was screaming and so enraged, but Gray just chuckled. "You two hmm what are we going to do about you two tsk tsk." Gray stated. "NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN US! Damn are you deaf I spent 30 minutes on explaining why I hate Natsu." Lucy exclaimed! "Yo Gray, Lucy what you talking about in here!" Shouted Natsu, "Nothing Natsu!" Gray and Lucy shouted. Lucy faster you accept Natsu and he accepts you it will be much easier, just saying i found this out when i finally accepted Juvia." Gray stated. Lucy blushed, "Could it been, do i really like Natsu? No i cant, he is disgusting, vile, has no control, but those are what makes him so... amazing." Lucy thought. Damnit Natsu you gotten inside my head now! I will be sure to kill you now." SMACK! "OW, Lucy why i didn't anything wrong this time!" Natsu complained. "Sorry had to get it out of my system". "Oooooo She liiiikkkkes you Natsu." Happy chanted. "Happy get the hell out now before i roast you over a fire!". "S-ss-sorry Lucy" He whimpered as he left. "Natsu don't you think you should go now? you have been here forever now." "Well i was wondering if i could stay the night.. um my house was kinda ransacked.." Natsu pointed out. "What by who or what! and do you know why they did it it?". "I don't know i just went there saw it tore apart so I thought you would be kind enough to you know let me sleep here till i fix it up, i did kinda pay your rent for a year..." Natsu whined. "YOU WHAT! OH MY GOD NATSU THANK YOU SO MUCH!". "Yep love..." Gray said as leaving, "Gray Shut up and get out of here, and Natsu why did you pay my rent for a year?". "Had to pay if i was going to stay here a while, also it was a present cause i know you are always struggling for rent money so i took on 50 jobs last week and saved till today thought i would surprise ya." Natsu stated. Lucy ran over to Natsu and hugged him, "Thank you Natsu you don't know how much it helps!" "Yea you welcome Luce, now I think i am gonna hit the bed night!" Natsu yawned. "B-b-but you just woke up like 20 minuntes ago." "Yea but those jobs took a lot out of me so I might sleep for a bit so night." Natsu said while getting in Lucy's bed. "Night Natsu."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**So what did you guys think of chapter one? Was it long enough? think the story needs more romance or more action (Trust me i know more action lol) but tell me what you guys think i love all responses it just shows me people read my stuff so THANKS GUYS FOR READING CHAPTER 1 !**


End file.
